The Last Multibender Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction
by X22
Summary: When the war started, Firelord Ozai ordered every single child which was born from two benders from different nations were killed, these children were known as the Multibenders. They were all killed except for Terra. Terra now searches for her parents as she believes they are still alive. Will she find peace in her hard life? Copyrights go to Nickelodeon I only own Terra Agatha
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Water…. Earth…. Fire…. Air…. There used to be a time when the four nations lived in peace, when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads…. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked…..**

**Only the Avatar could master all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished….**

**A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Everyone thought that only the Avatar could master all four elements, but as time went on people discovered that sometimes when two people from two different nations had children there was a chance that one of their children may gain BOTH of their elements…. These benders were known as multibenders.**

**Fire lord Ozai ordered the fire nation to round up and kill any multibenders that they came across meaning any married couple of two different nations who had children would be killed….**

**My name is Terra. I am the last multibender...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_"Mummy! What's going on!?" My terrified voice asked my beautiful mother as she handed me my baby sister and ushered me from the room. Tears in her eyes as she hugged me and Toph. Telling us to feel the earth and she would be there. "Mummy? Where's Dad!?" I asked her but before she could answer men stormed the small house, grabbing her and pulling her away from me! "No! Stop!" I cried. Then I was forced to watch her being tortured...I it angry. I began earth bending when I was smacked hard across my face with the inflamed hand of my mother's attacker..._

I gasped as I woke sharply, drenched in sweat and panting heavily. I hated that dream. That memory! It plagued my nights over and over again. Forever messing with my head. I didn't like it. I hated it. It was the memory of the day when my wonderful world came crashing down! When my parents were taken from me and my sister and I were forced to flee our homes! I felt a few tears trickle down my face, running into my scar...given to me by my mother's attacker...  
"Terra!? Ter?" I could hear y younger sister, Toph, calling me. Things had been hard for her, for both of us. I seen her making her way over to me. Toph may be blind but she could still 'see' with her feet. She used the vibrations in the ground to locate sound and movement, to acknowledge where everything and everyone was. It was pretty impressive! She was only 12 and she was already a master in Neutral Chi, I didn't know how she did it! In ways I was a little jealous, my little sister could comtrol her emotions and master neutral chi where I cannot!  
"In here Toph!" I called smiling and putting the thoughts out of my mind..for now anyway... "Sorry sis, did I wake you?" I asked her as she reached me

"No...I was already up...when can we visit Grandfather again?" She asked me as I pulled her into a hug

I sighed. "I don't know Toph... whenever it's safe I guess... don't worry... we will be with him and Agatha soon" I said.

Despite the war, I always had hope, my father had given me two katana swords for my birthday befire the attack, they had a flame dragon and an earth dragon carved in each, they were a reminder of our parents, a little bit of hope and strength went a long way. Toph sighed. I knew she didn't like it here and i honestly didn't blame her but we had to stay here, it was th eonly safe(ish) place for us. I didn't know how to tell her. I missed our parents a great deal and it hurt when there was nothing I coukd do, it pained me when Toph sometimes woke from a nightmare asking where Mama and Papa were, I would have to tell her they were gone, remind her of the pain. I, myself, haven't had a chance to grieve, but how can I when I have to be the **strong** one, the older one, the mother-like figure for Toph?

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." I sighed as I set her down and took her hand.

My sister held on and I was able to lead her through the house and out into the busy streets. Nothing was the same. I still felt alone inside. For one thing I was forced to hide a part of myself from the world. Inwas feeling ill, it wasn't goof to not practice both of my elements! I had to practice them together or they shall be out of balance, my papa had always said that even though I had to hide my firebending, I should still practice it whenever I can.

Outisde the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, radiating its' heat through the village, I could feel the sun's energy fueling my firebending. I could feel the warm energy surging through me, making my blood go warm and my insides feel hot. But that was normal, Papa always said. I shook my head, supressing yet another memory as I focused on getting Toph some food. There was a soft breeze in the air, the streets were filled with normal people going about their normal days, Toph and I made our way to the market place where I was able to get her something to eat. There was a loudness about the market place, many people were yelling and shouting, pushing and shoving. I had to keep my sister holding on to me tightly for you never knew when the firenation would attack. If I lost my sister, I wouldn't know what I do without her!

"Hey! Watch it you pathetic peasant!"

A sudden sharp voice pulled me from my thoughts as I crashed into someone, falling off balance I put my hand out and used the earth to steady me, "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" I said looking up to see... General Zhoa!

"You! You're a bender! You are here by under arrest!" Zhoa said grabbing my wrist and twisted it behind my back

"Run Toph!" I cried and used my bending to push her to safety and to push Zhoa away from me, before trying to run

"Get her!" Zhoa yelled angrily to his soldiers

I kept running until I felt a cold metallic wire wrappped around my wrist and yanked me backwards, I fell and hit my head of the ground painfully. I groaned. I tried to get up but felt my wrists being bonded behind my back with the cords. "Pathetic bender! You can't escape me!" The voice of my mother's rapist cackling and chuckling as he kicked me in the stomach and the head. The last thing I saw was his face...


End file.
